


Uncharted waters

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Pepper/Tony - Freeform, but steve realizes hes got feelings for tony, idk what the eff is going on here, post infinity war/post avengers 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: "Remember that favor you owed me?"It takes Tony less than two seconds to remember and his confused expression turns to wry caution. "I remember. What about it?""I'm cashing it in."A dark brow arches up in surprise, "What's the favor?"Steve nods over at the shaving kit. "Help me shave."--TL;DR: Tony helps Steve shave off his grief beard (and things are all /wriggly arms)





	Uncharted waters

**Author's Note:**

> idk wtf this is. Jini shared [this tweet](https://twitter.com/wakandaho/status/998239595929194497) with me and next thing I know I’m writing this out to her in our DM’s. TLDR summary? Steve asks Tony to shave off his grief beard.
> 
> the tweet in question was inspired by [this GORGEOUS fanart btw ](https://twitter.com/C527M/status/998223483422191616)
> 
> 1\. idk anything bout dudes shaving their faces. i relied on wiki how lmao  
> 2\. ... i forgot what i was gonna say  
> 3\. oh yeah im sad i couldnt work in a "shave and a haircut" joke in here but you do what you can at 3am

The bathroom is pin-drop silent. After days of constantly being around people, arguments, and surviving the fight of their lives...the silence is stifling. Steve shifts in the water for the sake of it, nerves comforted and annoyed by the sound of the water ripples hitting white porcelain.

 

He exhales and the sound bounces off the walls. He wants to pull a hand out of the too hot water and rub his ears, massage the hyper sensitivity away but that would create more ripples and-

 

Steve looks up at the soft knock, drawn out of his thoughts. Tony stands in the doorway, smiling faintly at the sight of Captain America taking a bubble bath.

 

"I see you found Pepper's bath stuff."

 

Steve wryly shrugs back. It's a small creature comfort he's surely earned after everything they've been through. Besides which, he’s never had a bubble bath. So he’d seen the bottle and figured, why not?

 

"It smelled nice."

 

Tony's grin widens, "Yeah. Mango and papaya smell great." Before Steve can figure out what to say in return, Tony's smile softens. "You feeling okay?"

 

No, Steve wants to say. His ears are too sharp, seeking out enemies long dead. Adrenaline still runs through his fingertips, making them tremble even in the simple act of pouring water over himself. His throat is still sore from barking orders.

 

He exhales, slow and controlled, and sinks a little deeper into Tony's tub, knees not even peeking out because this is Tony's tub and it's deeper than normal, before admitting, "Getting there."

 

Tony's shoes scrap against something as he steps in. He waves a small leather bag at Steve. "Got you some shaving supplies. Thought you might wanna clean up."

 

Steve stares at the kit. It's brown leather and looks well worn. He slips Tony a quick look, wondering if this is Tony’s. 

 

It's a good idea to shave off this beard but... Steve's just shy of exhausted. He doesn't want to do anything except stay in this tub until he becomes one with the water. Or until it's ice cold. Whichever comes first.

 

Lucky for him, there’s a third option available as well.

 

He smirks a little, raising his voice at Tony's back. "Remember that favor you owed me?"

 

Pausing, a hand on the doorway, Tony turns around with a frown. "Favor?"

 

"You've forgotten already?" Steve would joke about Tony's memory going but their renewed friendship seems too fragile for jokes like that just yet.

 

It takes Tony less than two seconds to remember and his confused expression turns to wry caution. "I remember. What about it?"

 

"I'm cashing it in."

 

A dark brow arches up, "What's the favor?"

 

Steve nods over at the shaving kit. "Help me shave."

 

Tony's other brow goes up as well, surprise coloring his expression. "You're cashing in my offer of "Anything you want for saving my life" for a  _shave_?"

 

Steve grins at Tony's bewildered expression. "Yeah."

 

"You gotta dream a little bigger there Cap." Tony shakes his head but he doesn’t say no.

 

Steve teasingly asks, "You  _did_ say I could ask for anything I want. Is Tony Stark going to go against his word?"

 

Tony's kicking his shoes off and rolling up his sleeves. There's a gleam in his eyes that tells Steve he's accepted his challenge. "I'm a man of my word, Rogers. You wanna do it in the tub where you're trying to become Nessie or you gonna get out?"

 

"Here's fine," Steve straightens up, watching Tony roll up his pants up to his knees before he grabs his kit bag. Steve eyes the edge of a deep blue bruise that creeps up the back of Tony's calf and wonders how he got that.

 

Tony catches him staring as he turns around and shakes his head. "Make room, Herc."

 

"Herc?" Steve asks even as he scoots forward, making room for Tony to sit behind him on the rim of the tub. 

 

"Yeah. Like Hercules. 'cuz of all your muscles." Tony's fingers land on his shoulder. He braces himself against Steve as he settles down behind the blond. Steve notes that Tony’s fingers are cool against his bath-warm skin as they guide him between Tony's legs.

 

Steve tries not to think bout the firm muscles pressing against him as he states, "I don't get it."

 

"We've been remiss in making you catch up with Disney movies. Don't worry. We'll fix that."

 

The case opens with a muffled zipping noise, followed by soft noises of items being pulled out of their places.

 

"Trim first, exfoliate, shaving oil, then the shave. Sound good?"

 

" _Or_ you could just-"

 

"Nope," Tony cheerfully interrupts, clicking the trimmer on. "I've got the machine, I'm in charge."

 

Amusement bubbles up in Steve and comes out in a soft chuckle. "I asked for a shave, not the works."

 

"If I was giving you the works, I'd toss in a hot towel and neck massage. Quiet now."

 

Steve closes his eyes as he feels Tony's fingertips against his jaw, turning his face to the side before he carefully runs the machine against his beard. The strange electricity that had been coursing under his skin since the end of the battle yesterday finally begins to recede. The comforting buzzing of the clippers echoing down to his bones, shaking the last of the battle out of him.

 

He doesn't realize he's slowing sinking down into the water until he feels Tony's hand grabbing him under his arm pit with a soft, "Whoa. Don't fall asleep on me just yet."

 

Steve hums, already halfway there. He hadn't been able to sleep last night. Not really. He'd kept waking up, sweating as his eyes darted around looking for Thanos like they hadn't defeated him. He lazily hooks his arms on Tony’s thighs and sighs. That ought to keep him up.

 

Tony's fingers guide him with the barest amount of pressure, making his face turn this way and that until most of the beard is gone.

 

Steve groans a little when the trimmer stops but immediately forgets his unhappiness as Tony's clever fingers begin to massage his jaw and neck. That feels  _amazing_.

 

A pleased curse slips out through his lips and Tony's fingers. Tony laughs and taps his nose, "Language."

 

"Fuck that," Steve retorts easily, causing Tony to chortle.

 

Steve continues to keep his eyes closed as Tony washes off whatever he's applied to Steve's face. It tingles in a pleasant and cool way. 

 

"Is this how you shave every day?" he asks Tony. Steve can imagine Tony having this kind of laborious and luxurious routine.

 

"Na," Tony answers. Something clinks against metal behind him. "I save all this for it's necessary."

 

"Which is when?" Steve leans back when he feels Tony's fingers return to his jaw, rubbing something new into his beard. This must be the oil that Tony's applying. It's sticky like that. But it feels good. He doesn't know why it's important but frankly, Steven can't bring himself to care when Tony's wicked thumbs are massaging this spot under his jaw that makes Steve's legs stretch out languidly.  

 

He'd have never thought getting his jaw and neck massaged would feel so good. Under his head, Tony's stomach jerks as he laughs shortly. "When I have to go to a charity ball or fund raiser. When they're expecting to see Tony Stark the genius billionaire."

 

"S'good," Steve slurs happily. "Would do this every day."

 

"Not if you realized how much time it takes. Do you want a clean shave?"

 

"Please."

 

Tony's fingers leave and Steve feels bereft. His torso presses against the back of Steve's head. Water ripples against Steve's side as Tony asks, "How much of the bubble bath did you put in here? Half the bottle?"

 

Steve shrugs. "Just wanted a lot of bubbles. Didn’t pay attention to how much I put in."

 

"And yet you failed to do the most important thing after making such an impressive amount of bubbles,” Tony sighs.

 

A damp warm cloth gently wipes away the oil from his jaw. Steve's face follows the warmth as it pulls away even as he asks, "What's that?"

 

"Bubble beard."

 

Steve's sudden laugh bounces off the walls as he turns a little to look up at Tony. "Why would I do that when I already have a real beard?"

 

Tony's dark eyes crinkle as his grin widens. "Cuz it's fun. Ever heard of it?"

 

"Nope. Forgot all about having fun after taking the Serum. Science'd it right out."

 

Tony snickers at his deadpan. "I know that's not true. Otherwise you wouldn't have trolled that SHIELD agent last night."

 

"It was just too easy," Steve grins, settling back, closer to Tony now somehow as he sees him pick up a can of shaving cream.

 

Tony makes a noise of agreement, shaking the container before he sprays some foam into his hand. "I still can't believe you convinced him that Thor lost Stormbreaker."

 

"It's easy when people believe you won't ever lie," Steve snorts. He pauses, sniffing as Tony begins to lather the foam on Steve's jaw. It's not the shaving cream he uses. It’s a totally unfamiliar smell. 

 

"That smells nice. What's it called?"

 

"Old Spice Swagger."

 

Steve opens his eye and tilts his head back, frowning a little at upside down Tony. "What?"

 

The man turns, plucks the red container up and waves it in front of Steve. "Swagger."

 

"I'll never understand the 21st century," Steve mumbles after he realizes that Tony was indeed telling the truth and not just pulling his leg.

 

"It's marketing. No one understands marketing. Okay, I'm gonna need you to stop talking for a bit. Or else I might cut you."

 

"I trust you," Steve replies easily, letting one hand slip under water to take hold of Tony's ankle and give it a quick, reassuring squeeze.

 

Tony's breath stutters at the touch but he doesn't say. He simply exhales and makes Steve look to his left, cheek almost pressed to Tony's thigh. A cool thread of desire slithers down his spine to settle in the base of his core as Tony carefully runs the razor over Steve's right cheek. Short and clean little strokes that send sparks of pleasure racing through Steve’s battle worn body.

 

Steve's beyond grateful for the cover the bubbles give him as Tony quietly and efficiently shaves what's left of Steve's beard. He doesn't fight his desire however. Instead, he lets it pool, lets it grow until his entire lower half feels like it's made of hot liquid instead of flesh and bone.

 

Steve lets out a shaky exhale when the blade runs over his throat and jaw. "Easy," Tony's soothing whisper brushes against his forehead. "I've got you."

 

Something cracks at the reassurance, making his hand reaching out for Tony again. Steve's Adam's apple bobs because he knows. He's known that from the start. He's moved to the point of tears that after everything, after his betrayal of Tony's trust, Tony still has his back. 

 

He’d taken shameless advantage of the fact and never apologized for it.

 

If Tony sees the wetness gathering under Steve's eyes, he's kind enough not to say anything about it. Instead, he carries on with his task.

 

Steve holds his breath the entire time, focusing on the feel of Tony's ankle in his palm (his ankle feels so delicate...that’s not a notion he’d ever connect with Tony), the occasional brush of Tony's breath against his damp skin as he leans in to dip the blade into the water (hot if its an exhale, cool if its an inhale, either way it makes Steve’s heart skip a beat every time), and his fingertips holding Steve's skin taut (applying just enough pressure without making Steve feel uncomfortable).

 

Steve wonders how he hasn't vibrated out of his skin when Tony's foot presses against his side as he announces, "There. Almost done."

 

A single finger makes him look left, right, and then up. Steve peeks up to see Tony's sharp eyes assess his own work. With a satisfied nod, Tony scoops up more water to wash Steve's face clean before he picks up another bottle and screws it open.

 

He shakes a few drops of clear liquid into a palm before rubbing his palms together. Steve continues to peer up at Tony as he gently applies the shaving balm.

 

"Tony?" Steve murmurs. "Thank you."

 

"I did saw I owed you one." Tony replies, a joking smile pulling one side of his lips up. “I’m a man of my word, Cap.”

 

Steve shakes his head, forgetting about his dick and it's aroused state as the urge to make Tony understand takes hold. He shifts, turning to kneel in the water so that he can face Tony.

 

Tony's surprised brown eyes blink down at him as Steve takes gentle hold of his wrists. "Thank you for everything you've done," Steve reiterates. Firmly. Hoping that Tony will understand and won't try to joke his way out accepting Steve's gratitude.

 

Bewilderment takes a back seat to twin points of pink that color Tony's cheeks. "I uhh..." he stammers, looking away for a heartbeat before coming back to meet Steve's gaze. "You're welcome?"

 

Steve's lips turn up into a small smile before he leans up to press a quick dry kiss to the inside of Tony's wrist, both of them.

 

"You've saved me, saved all of us. You've always been looking out for our best interest. We didn't see eye to eye on that but that doesn't take away from your efforts." Steve peers back up at Tony, steady. "We wouldn't have won if you hadn't been there."

 

"You would have managed," Tony chokes out but it's weak. So weak.

 

Steve shakes his head firmly. "No. Strange said you had to be there for that 1 in 14 million chance."

 

"He said we all had to be there," Tony reminds him gently.

 

With a tiny scowl, Steve asks, "Would you just let me thank you already?"

 

Tony's laugh is a small wheezy thing  but it makes something crack in his defenses. "Okay. Okay. You win."

 

His gaze dips back down between them, something amused and dark in his eyes as he asks, "How exactly do you plan on thanking me, Captain?"

 

Heat floods Steve's cheeks but he glares back up at Tony. "Not like THAT."

 

"Pity," Tony sing-songs, like he's not blushing as well. "I mighta been open to that."

 

"You're incorrigible," Steve grumbles, turning around to sit back down in his bubble bath.

 

There's quiet for a few seconds before he feels Tony's knees nudging his back. It’s a quick tap at first that turns into firm, playful pressure. Steve stubbornly refuses to move, hiding his growing smile under the bubbles as Tony huffs in amusement.

 

"And you say  _I'm_ childish," Tony complains.

 

Steve's ready to say that yes, yes Tony Stark  _is_  childish when he feels a firm and sudden pressure against his back. Taken by surprise, Steve finds himself being pushed forward as Tony slides into the tub with him, clothes and all.

 

He turns around in surprise and gets a blob of foam blown in his face for his trouble.

 

Steve stares, cross-eyed, at the dollop of foam sitting on his nose while Tony laughs at him. With a sigh, Steve wipes it off grumbling, "You're the child here, Tony."

 

"Come on," Tony ignores him, peeling his wet clothes off with practiced ease before dropping them onto the floor. "I'm gonna make you the BEST beard bubbles can make."

 

Things devolve from there, something Steve and his dick are grateful for. Tony tries to teach him how to make a bubble beard but when Steve sweeps Tony’s hair up into a bubbly mohawk in retaliation for some snarky comment, it turns into a splash fight. Steve can’t remember the last time he played like this, or laughed as much as this. 

 

As soon as the water begins to cool, they agree it’s time to clean up and head out. Buoyed by his good mood, Steve doesn’t say anything when Tony teasingly calls him Captain Prune. Instead, he grabs Tony and puts him under the shower head with an easy, “Your turn, Wrinkly.”

 

“Was that a crack about my age?” Tony demands with faux anger but Steve’s already stepping out of the shower stall.

 

“Sir. No, sir,” he drawls as he snags a towel on his way to the mirrored sink. Behind him, Tony grumbles under his breath even as he vigorously scrubs the suds out of his hair.

 

Steve all but floats to the sink, wrapping the soft terrycloth around his hips, feeling refreshed in a way he hasn’t since... since... the thought gives him brief pause but Steve refuses to focus on it. He’s not going to let his own morose thoughts bring him down. 

 

He peers into his reflection, focusing instead on Tony’s shaving job. It feels a little weird to see his clean shaven face after more than a year of having the beard. His face feels a little bare. Not to mention he looks at least 5 year younger now.

 

Steve’s running his fingers against his jaw when Tony sides up next to him. His eyes are soft and warm, just like his smile, when he says, “Good to have you back, Cap.”

 

Feeling oddly bashful, Steve turns to look at Tony as he asks, “Was the beard that weird?”

 

"Not weird just...” Tony shakes his head. “This is more you. It’s less broody and dark.”

 

Broody and dark, huh?  It’s not  _entirely_ on purpose that Steve plants his hands on the marble counter behind him and stretches a little. 

 

 “And what about now?” he asks.

 

Tony’s eyes stay on his face but there’s a flick of  _something_ behind them that make Steve want to show off more. It’s gone in the blink of an eye, replaced with familiar mischievousness. “It makes you look 60 instead of 90 plus.”

 

“Great,” Steve drawls even as Tony grins broadly at him. “And  _you_ were the one saying  _I_ shouldn’t make age jokes.”

 

It’s so easy to banter with Tony. How did Steve not realize this before? Where had his head been that he’d never seen how easy it was to get along with Tony? How had he missed the opportunity to be this close to Tony?

 

These questions (and another) spin through Steve’s mind as Tony reaches for the shaving kit and quickly cleans his own beard. His motions are practiced and smooth and Steve is entranced by the sight. He feels as elegant as a bear trying to do ballet as he watches Tony groom himself.

 

“What?” Tony drawls as he taps lotion against his freshly shaved cheeks. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

It’s the lowest of fruits and incredibly dangerous but Steve takes it. “Yeah.” He reaches his hand out and brushes the back of his index finger against Tony’s van dyke. “You’ve got a little something here.”

 

Tony’s grumbles, “Walked into that one.” 

 

And then peers at Steve, glancing significantly down at Steve’s finger, which is still kind of petting Tony’s beard. The message is clear. 

 

_You gonna stop any time soon?_

 

Steve’s next inhale seems to rattle inside of him. Everything goes silent in the wake of it, everything fades out except the sensation of Tony’s beard and skin against his finger. Steve locks in on the feel of Tony’s trimmed hair as he rubs with the grain. It feels so soft... he’d never had guessed it was  _this_ soft.

 

“ _Steve_?”

 

Someone’s calling out to him. Tony. Tony’s the one who said his name. Steve blinks and leans in, distantly wondering what he’s doing. He closes his eyes and brushes their lips together in a chaste, dry kiss that makes Tony suck in a sharp, startled little breath.

 

The wisp of cool air that sweeps over his bottom lip makes him open his eyes. The surprise in Tony’s eyes is like having a bucket of cold water dumped over him. Steve starts back, stammering out, “I’m sorry I, I didn-”

 

Tony raises a hand to cut him off, “Stop. You don’t have to... that was a comfort thing wasn’t it?”

 

Steve frowns because... no? He doesn’t think it was...

 

“I can understand if it was. After everything that happened, I can understand needing to be close to someone to feel a conn-”

 

“It wasn’t that,” interrupts Steve, quietly but firmly.

 

That seems to take the wind out of Tony’s sails because he stares at Steve. He looks about as bewildered as Steve feels. “But you...you’ve never...I thought you didn’t.... what...”

 

There was a time where Steve had wondering what would it take to make Tony Stark speechless. He never would have guessed all he needed to do was kiss the man. 

 

Licking his lips, Steve admits, “I kissed you because... I wanted to kiss you. Because you looked good.”

 

Tony’s eyes widen. They tick down to Steve’s crotch and dart back up before Steven can blink. They both know Tony’s remembering Steve’s reaction to getting his beard shaved off and blush together. 

 

“You never said anything about-”

 

“I never realized... anyways,” Steve takes a deep breath to suck his disappointment in and shove it somewhere deep inside of him. “You’re with Pepper and I shouldn’t have let my feelings get the better of me.” 

 

Tony sighs. Steve feels his heart shrink into itself, ashamed and hurt. “About that...” Steve glances at Tony, watching him quietly put everything away with far too much focus. It clicks in a second.

 

“Tony... no. I’m so sorry.” 

 

“Apparently booking a one way ticket to an alien planet with no warning was the last straw.”

 

It’s the kind of glib comment you’d expect from the man. Only the tone is all wrong. It’s tired and sad and Steve can’t help but step closer to touch Tony’s bare shoulder. 

 

“I broke my promise so many times,” Tony sighs, leaning against the sink. “But I can’t  _not_ be Ironman. I can’t stay on the side lines when the world needs someone to step up and help. I can’t  _not_ be a hero.” And in a smaller voice admits, “I can’t be the man she wants me to be.”

 

Steve holds his breath when Tony’s gaze turns to him.  _You understand what I’m saying, right?_ he seems to be asking, dark eyes locked onto him. 

 

He nods slowly because yeah. He understands. Tony glances away and Steve remembers how to breath. His fingers tighten on the other man’s shoulder as he apologizes again, with greater sincerity, “I’m sorry Tony.”

 

“Me too,” Tony sighs, dropping his hand on top of Steve’s. The touch sends tingles racing up Steve’s arm. 

 

The air is pregnant between them. Steve waits and waits for Tony to say something because it feels like there’s so much more the man wants to say. But Tony stays quiet, hand still connected to Steve. 

 

He wants to do something. Something will bring back Tony’s smile, that will lighten the mood between them again. Steve wracks his brain for an idea. What can work? What can he say?

 

A couple of things come to mind and his mouth, his treacherous mouth, latches onto the selfish idea.

 

“Do you want to go out for coffee?”

 

Tony blinks and looks at him in confusion. “Coffee?” he parrots.

 

Steve takes his hand back, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he admits. “There’s no pressure or anything. You can say no if you want and if it’s too soon. But I’d like to get to know you.”

 

Tony’s bewildered look only deepens causing his brain to panic and spill more words out of his mouth. 

 

“We never really got a chance to get to know each other. We were so busy with missions and then we went our own ways. Then when we’d meet up for Avengers stuff we’d get focused on the mission... we never really got the time to sit and talk and get to know one another. And I’d like to get to know you.”

 

With a wry twist to his lips, Tony asks, “Tony Stark or Ironman?”

 

“Just Tony,” Steve answers. “I want to get to know who Tony is.”

 

Steve’s heart races like the world is on the line and one misstep is going to mean the end of everything. He holds his breath, watching Tony duck his head and hide his expression from Steve. the man scrubs a hand across his face before he turns to ask, “Is this a date?”

 

There’s a frog in his throat. That’s the only explanation for how full his throat feels and why his voice is so hoarse when he answers, “It’s whatever you want it to be.”

 

He can’t swallow. The lump in his throat is stuck as Tony hums to himself and straightens up. Nerves swallow him whole and spit him out when Tony turns to face the door, announcing, “We need clothes first.”

 

The spell breaks and Steve can breathe again. He blinks and stares at Tony walking out of the bathroom, one hand holding his towel in place around his hips. “I’m sure  _something_ must be open today. It  _is_ New York. People are about as resilient as cockroaches to a nuclear bomb. Worst comes to worse, we can go to a Starkbucks.”

 

“Is... is that a yes?” Steve asks because he’s kind of not sure what’s going on.

 

“Only if you put your pants on. We may have saved the world but I’m pretty sure people aren’t going to take kindly to you suddenly becoming a nudist.”

 

Flushing red, Steve grabs his towel and mutters a few curses under his breath about genius’ who need to stop being such smart asses. Tony must catch some of it because he laughs. Soft, dry chuckles that make Steve shiver.

 

“I’ll see you downstairs in 20,” Tony says. “We’ll take one of my cars.”

 

“10,” Steve counters because who needs that long to put on some clothes? “And I’m driving.”

 

Tony laughs again, louder and more amused than before. He shoots Steve a fond look. “That’s adorable,” he says before slipping out of Steve’s room.

 

Leaving Steve to stand there in the silence, damp and confused but with a burgeoning happiness burning in his chest. 

 

"Did that really happen?” Steve asks no one in particular. 

 

Overheard, FRIDAY chirps, “Captain Rogers. The boss wanted me to tell you he’s going to need 15 minutes to get dressed.”

 

That... answers that. Steve shakes himself out of his stupor and tells the AI, “Tell him, if he’s going to take 15 minutes, then we’re going to take my bike.”

 

There’s a pause before FRIDAY says, “He says that’s not happening. In so many words.”

 

“Then I guess he better be downstairs in 10 minutes.”


End file.
